Twin Confessions
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: They're tired of hiding. They're tired of lying. Of deceiving everyone. But they are also so afraid of losing everything, too. One final decision could cause Fred and George to lose everything they love. Except each other. Slash. Fred/George.


**Twin Confessions **

_**By Reiko Katsura**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Series: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Fred/George, Side: Draco/Harry**

**Rated: T, for mentions of incest. **

**Summary: "I can't hide it any longer, George. I hate lying to them. I hate keeping us a secret. We should tell them, George."-- "Despite everything? Are you sure?"-- "Yes". Fred/George. Slash.  
**

* * *

**::Twin Confessions::**

* * *

Fred and George stared into the faces of their friends and family. Sitting in a large circle around the kitchen table, was their parents, sister Ginny, brothers Charlie, Bill and Ron, sister in laws Hermione and Fleur, their surrogate brother Harry Potter and his lover Draco Malfoy. The twins had called the entire family, which was rare in itself for them all to be home at the same time, down to the kitchen to tell them something. They both knew it needed to be done. They've kept their secret for ten entire years now. For years, they put off having to do this because they figured both needed more time to get ready. A decade past, and only now did they realize that they would never be ready.

They were about to loose it all.

Everything but each other, of course.

Fred turned to look at his brother, and gave him what he could only hope to be a reassuring smile. George, in turn, wrapped his shoulder around his brother in comfort. No one would even think then odd for holding each other so. Everyone in the room knew how close Fred and George were. None of them, however, knew that they were much closer than what everyone thought.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us all?" Arthur, their father, asked nervously. Looking around the room, the twins could tell that everyone was tense. Why wouldn't they be, after all? The last time that both twins had been so serious was when Fred had nearly lost George during the war, which was seven years ago.

They knew that whatever coming wouldn't be good.

* * *

Yesterday, after an intense love making session in their flat above their joke shop, Fred once again brought up the subject of telling the family about them.

"I don't think we're ready," George tried to stall.

Fred merely snorted, and buried his face in his lovers' shoulders.

"George, we've been saying that for years. When we were sixth years, we decided that it was too early. When we were in seventh, I got hurt too badly, and we were in the middle of the war. I thought that we would then tell them once the war ended, but then we decided that we should keep the peace for a while. That everyone had enough on their plate as is. Every year since then, we've been making excuses, George. We're never going to tell them, if we keep this up, and I'm sick of lying to them."

Fred sighed gravely.

"Merlin, Fred. What in bloody hell are we supposed to tell them?" He demanded, near frantic. He knew that they would have to tell them eventually, but he still wasn't ready.

"The truth, George. The truth."

George snorted sardonically and sat up stiffly, "Oh yes, that's going to work just fine, Fred! Hey, mum, we just wanted to let you know that we–– meaning your sons, Fred and I–– have been screwing each other for the past ten years. Don't disown us, please."

Fred should have been angry for the George's tone, but how could he be, when he understood what his twin was going through completely. This was going to be hard. All of their family could turn on them. They would be disgusted at them. They could be disowned. There were so many bad things that could go wrong. But the lie was eating him up inside. Every time they visited their parents house, he would feel so guilty. It wasn't that he was ashamed of George, or regretted him. No, he would never be. He loved George as a friend, as a brother, and as the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He just didn't want to spend the rest of his life living a lie.

"I'm sorry, Fred," George sighed, and leaned back in the bed an into George's arms. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

"It's alright, George."

"I'm scared, Fred. I'm bloody terrified. I don't want mum and dad to hate us. I don't want our brothers and sister looking at us like we're disgusting. I don't want them to hate us, Fred!" George pleaded, as if he was begging George to tell them later, if not never.

"I know. I'm scared too, brother. But I also don't want to live like this. Frightened that every time I hug you someone would suspect. Cautious around the people who mean the world to me. Living every day in fear that someone would find out, and that everyone would turn on us because we just didn't suck it up and tell them ourselves. I want to tell someone. I can't hide it any longer, George. I hate lying to them. I hate keeping us a secret. We should tell them, George"

George sighed again, "Are you sure this is what you want, love? Despite everything? Despite what it might cost us?"

Fred merely nodded.

George exhaled deeply, and tightened his grip on the person who had the other half of his heart.

"I love you, Fred." George whispered, and kissed his twin deeply.

"Me, too, George. I love you, too. No matter what."

* * *

"Fred and I have something to tell you, as our family and friends. Please hear us out."

The silence in the room was deafening, but Fred and George knew that they had everyone's undivided attention.

George looked at Fred, mentally asking him if he was sure about this. Fred merely nodded, exhaled a shaky breath, and grabbed his brother's hand tightly.

"George and I are lovers."

Not one sound was made.

When George opened his eyes, he tentatively looked around the room, and felt his stomach drop as everyone stared at them with wide, stunned eyes.

"W-what?" Bill asked, after he found his voice.

George breathed deeply, and spoke in stead of his brother this time, "We're lovers."

When Bill leaned back in his seat, and slumped down in shock, they continued.

"We've been together for ten years," there were a few gasps and intakes of breath in the room, but they couldn't pinpoint the person, so resumed their story. "Since sixth year."

"We wanted to tell you all earlier, and we're sorry for keeping it a secret––"

"––For so long, but we just couldn't"

"I love Fred."

"And I love George."

"And we're happy together." was chorused in unison, though their voices were soft, and shaky.

And there was nothing left to be said.

Molly, who was sitting next to her husband, suddenly burst into tears of such pain and anguish, that both twins flinched.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife. He turned to the two of them, with a red face, and demanded, "How could this be! You are brothers! You have the same blood!"

Fred and George faltered slightly. They hadn't seen their father so upset and angry that his face turned red in the longest.

"It doesn't matter––" Fred started.

"Doesn't matter?!" Charlie interjected, and he stood up with clenched fists, "The fact that you two are brothers while your fucking doesn't _matter_?! Are you insane?!"

Fred and George immediately felt their stomach drop. This is exactly what they had been afraid of. If it was inevitable, than it was better that they got it all over and done with quickly. Or so they lied to themselves to keep them from falling apart right then and there.

"It _doesn't_! Love knows no gender, type or relation!" George snapped, warningly.

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny croaked. She stood from her seat and dashed out of the kitchen, without sparing so much as a glance to anyone. Fred tried to call out after her, but she promptly ignored her. Hermione was the one who ran after her, throwing Fred and his brother a wary glance as she passed.

"How could this have happened?" Molly sobbed, gasping desperately into her husbands chest, "We could have stopped this! Oh, Arthur, we could have stopped this!" She was crying almost hysterically now.

"You couldn't have!" George snapped, losing his temper in the process of trying to not cry. "None of you could have done a damn thing! It was going to happen and––"

"George." He put a hand on George's shoulders, and shook his head. Being angry at them wouldn't do anything. They didn't even have a right to.

"And did you think that we didn't have a right to know?"

The twins turned to the side to see Ron, seething at them from behind burning brown eyes.

"We already told you, Ron." Fred told his youngest brother quietly, "we wanted to. So many times we wanted to, but chickened out. If it were you––"

"It wouldn't ever be me! I wouldn't do something so disgusting!"

Fred and George visibly winced. They were disgusting…

They knew that their family would probably think that way, but it didn't hurt any less having known.

Seeing his brothers' pain filled faces, Ron buried his face in his hands and let out what could only be a muffled scream of aggravation. He pulled at his hair, exhaled harshly, and said, "I need time. I need time to think. I don't… I… Merlin, I just need to get away." And with that, another member of their family fled from them.

"I don't understand," Bill whispered, hoarsely. He looked up into the twins faces, but found that he couldn't look them in the eye, so brought his face back down. "I don't understand. How could you be lovers? How did all this even start?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, eyes filled with a small iota of hope. "It just happened," George said, his voice soft and deep, "I walked in on Fred snogging Angelina, and I didn't talk to him for a week afterwards. When we did talk, Fred told me that Angelina had basically attacked him, and I realized that I had been jealous. One thing led to another, and then we kissed. We've been together ever since." George tried to shrug nonchalantly, but his shoulders felt so unbearably heavy that he couldn't even lift them an inch.

"And that was it?" Charlie demanded, his face still in his hand, "You kissed and then you decided you should be together, despite being brothers? Despite being related by blood?!" He was shouting then.

"No," George retorted harshly, narrowing his eyes, "we decided that we would never love another the way we love each other, and decided to act on it. We knew the risks we would be taking. We knew them damn well," his voice was close to a shout now, in anger. In desperation. "We knew what we were doing and what could come from it, but it didn't matter! We love each other! Nothing you say to us, no matter how you look at us or what you think of us, will change that. I love Fred, and he is my most important person. If we loose our family over this, then so be it."

Fred was almost amazed at how strong his lovers voice was. He didn't think he was capable of putting so much determination and emotion in his voice. Not now.

Molly started to cry harder.

"You don't care that you'll loose the family? If we asked you to stay brothers, and only brothers, so we could rebuild the family, you would refuse?" Charlie glaring.

Fred looked at his older brother, one that he had always looked up to and respected, and nodded definitely. "Yes. Not even the destruction of the Wizarding world would make me give up George. I love him."

Charlie continued to stare into Fred's eyes, before he nodded brusquely, sat up, and stormed out.

Bill and Fleur were the next to go. Bill didn't, or couldn't, rather, look at the Twins. He mumbled something that sounded like "We'll talk, later. I don't…", before he picked up speed and left. His French, half veela wife, wrinkled her nose at the two in disdain, glared at them for making her husband upset, and then followed after him.

The room was silent once more, except for Molly's sobs.

"Mum…" George started, but stopped when the older woman put her hand up to quiet them.

"Stop. Just… stop. I… how could you two do this? To me, to this family?" She was shouting now. Shouting, and crying. Tears were pouring from her eyes, and the brothers couldn't tell if she was more furious or anguished. She, too, could not look into their eyes. "I have never…I can't believe… what did I… Oh, Arthur!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, and held her until she quieted down. When her sobs diminished to the point where she could make coherent speak, she croaked, "I don't know what to do. Just… don't come here."

The twins hands tightened, fearing immensely what they had both dreamed to happen. Oh, god…

Molly looked up, started to tear harder, and then dropped her gaze. "For a while… just give us some space. Give us some time. I love you both. You're my sons, and I will always love you… but I don't know how to handle this. I don't know if I can handle this. Just…"

Her cries started again, and she pulled free of Arthur and ran out of the room. Fred and George's father looked grave. He was pale, and his eyes looked so hollow and sunken. It was a miserable expression on their usually perky dad.

He didn't say a word as he left to follow his wife.

There were two more people in the silent, gloomy kitchen, but neither twin could bring themselves to look at the remaining pair. Everyone else had been disgusted with them. Everyone else now hated them. If they were to look into the eyes of Harry, and see the same thing, they would break. They wouldn't be able to stay together. They wouldn't be able to handle it.

They both knew it would happen. They never cut corners, or tried to remain optimistic. They both understood that the probability of anyone accepting them, together, was slight.

And yet, nothing could have prepared them for the hurt and pain that their confession caused.

"Fred. George."

Neither turned to face Harry. Fred grabbed George's other hand, and squeezed for his dear life. What had he done? What had he caused! He should have listened to George. He should have never decided to do this. And now they were loosing everything.

"I think I called you."

The twins jumped slightly at how close the voice came. When they looked up, they were staring face to face with Harry's emerald eyes.

Draco stood right behind him.

Without saying anything, Harry reached up and embraced the both of them, together.

George and Fred froze in shock.

"I love you guys. No matter what, you are like brothers to me. Really, I should have at least suspected this. No two people could be _that _close as just brothers."

The sound of Harry's chuckles was like light to a blind man for the twins. For this one moment, Harry was their saving grace. He was the only thing keeping them from collapsing.

"The rest will understand, Fred, George. They just need time. Perhaps because I'm not your real brother, that I'm not as devastated as the rest of them. But I _do_ know that everything will work out. It might take months, and it might take years, but things will work out."

"That's right," Draco drawled, as he placed his hand in Harry's as he pulled his arms from the Twins necks, "If there's one thing about Weasley's that I hate so much, it's their ability to forgive and accept almost anything their family does. I mean, look at that Percival fellow. A real git he was, and yet you all still welcomed him back with open arms. Bloody idiotic blood traitors and mug––OW!"

Harry rammed Draco in the side with his elbow, and glared at him. When Draco pouted, he smiled softly at him, then turned his attention back to the twins who were looking both hopeful and tentative.

"He's right, you know. That's what I love about the Weasley's most, you know."

Harry hugged Fred and George a final time, gave them a reassuring smile, promised to drop by the store the next day, and left hand in hand with his lover.

When the door to the kitchen flapped shut, and the room had become ultimately empty, all strength left the twins.

Tears fell from their eyes, and sobs from their hearts, and they embraced and clung to each other for dear life.

Things could become better after time, or even worse. But they would have to wait it out, patiently, and hopeful. They kept their secret for ten years, and if their family needed just as much time to accept them back, then they would give it.

"I love you, George." Fred whispered, and captured his lovers' lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

"Me too, Fred. Me, too. No matter what."

They would wait.

Together.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: I love Fred and George, in love or not. Doesn't matter to me. As long as these two are together, as brothers or as lovers, then I'm ok. **

**If you're wondering what happened to Percy, well, he died. *Shrugs* I always believed that Percy should have died instead of Fred, so it's only natural that I kill the prat off here. Hell, any of the Weasley's could have died... as long as both Fred and George survived. **

***I apologize, but this one shot has not been edited, yet.*  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
